totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
Heather (The Queen Bee) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She is placed on the Screaming Travelers. She is currently still in the competition. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Heather still continues her evil strategies and her conflict with Gwen. She calls Alejandro a window, since she can see right through him. She is placed on the Screaming Travelers, and they manage to win the challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Heather fell behind during the bike challenge, but her team won after Gwen, Courtney and Duncan crossed the finish line, but the Killer Adventurers passed it first, but since Ezekiel wasen't with them, they won. In Boating in Italy, Heather declared herself leader of the challenge. She managed to get very far in the race, and thought of alot of ways to slow down the Killer Adventurers' boat. Heather hit the front of the Killer Adventurers' boat with a paddle, slowing it down. Heather and her team lost, when alligator started eating the boat, curtasy of Alejandro. Heather was safe from elimination. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Heather and her team were enjoying the winners compartment, Courtney fought with Heather for leadership for the challenge, Courtney took control of the team, when Heather got fed up. Heather didn't speak much after that, except in confessionals. Heather and her team won. In G'Day Australia, Heather and her team were able to get ahold of the red gem, but it was stolen by Sadie, Heather ordered Gwen tp go back after it. Heather's team lost, when Lindsay unknowingly won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers, which Heather asked how "Lindsiot" won. Heather voted off Gwen, since she hates her and she didn't chase after Sadie. But DJ was voted off instead. In El Bullio, Heather came up with a strategy to help win the reward challenge, everyone went along with it this time since she knew what she was talking about. It all came down to Heather and Eva, Heather won when she threw a brick at Eva. In Deep Blue Sea, Heather didn't talk very much, but she did insult a few contestants. When the contestants were falling out of the plane, Gwen spot a shark below and said they needed something big and chewy to throw in it's mouth, Heather then told Sadie to go jumped in it's mouth, angering Sadie. Heather found two keys, but was electrocuted each time. Her team lost the challenge, when Tyler found the key to the chest. During the ceremony, Heather was in the final two with Geoff, Chris gave the final barf bag to Heather. In German Grumps, Heather's team won very quickly, after Katie gave the Killer Adventurers flag to Heather. In Amazon Drama, Heather and her team were relaxing by the slushie bar in the winners compartment, Heather tried to get them to follow another strategy of hers, but they ignored her. Heather and her team were kidnapped by natives, but were able to escape when Cody bit through the rope. Her team didn't win, but since Eva, Noah and Sadie wasen't with the Killer Adventurers, they won. In Robbery in Paris, Heather and her team were enjoying the winners compartment. During the challenge, Heather was able to take the painting and almost made it out, but Lindsay grabbed the painting out of her hand, which means Lindsay won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers. Heather voted for Sierra. During the ceremony, Heather and Sierra were the final two, Chris gave Heather the final barf bag. Heather said in the confessional that she will win this. In Japanese HiJinks, Heather and her team were complaining about the commercial compartment, she was insulted by Gwen who sarcastically called her a "genius". Chris called everyone to the diner compartment, and announced they have made it to the merge, and also announces that LeShawna is back, much to Heather's disgust. Heather made it past the first challenge, but lost the vote to Courtney. During the ceremony, Heather and Cody were the final two, Chris gave the last barf bag to Heather. In Big Ben Diving, Heather was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, minus Courtney. Chris called everyone to the diner compartment, Heather asked Chris if they could go over a volcano so she could drop Gwen in it. During the challenge, she and Alejandro jumped off, she danced on Alejandro's head. Heather lost the challenge to Eva Knowing she was in trouble, she used her immunity idol to save herself from elimination and got her alliance to vote off Izzy. Trivia * Heather is the skinniest contestant. * Heather has more enemies than Courtney does.